High School Musical 4 The New Class
by xxlilmisskruegerxx
Summary: jonas brothers, smashing pumpkins and more! when ur favorite musics get together, fun and drama ensures! this year, the class is legendary!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – first day of high school

The day was agust 1st. for the freshman students at springfield high, it would be their frist day of high school. What they didn't know was that it was their destiny

-home room-

"Hi everyone" said the teacher as he loked at the students sitting in the classroom. "I am mr. Kristofferson and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year which is your first year of high scool I am pleased to meet all of you"

"first things first I have to take roll to see who showed up to class today if I don't do this principle cash will fire me. Let me know if you have a nickname you prefer to go by"

"Frank Black"

"here" said a portly kid in the back with short brown hair. "I prefer black francis"

"jimmy chamberlain"

"here" said a gekky looking kid near the front

"billy corgan"

"…here" said meekly a pale bald kid who was wearing a black shirt that said zero on it in silver letters and had a heart on the sleeve that said sp in the middle of it.

"kim deal"

"im here" said a girl with medium black hair

"bob Dylan"

"hi" said a weird looking kid with a kind of afro

"james iha"

"im here" said an skinny asain kid

"nick joe and Kevin jonas"

"were here" said the three brothers

"tom waits"

"here" growled a crazy looking kid

"d'arcy wretzky""

"here" said a girl with blonde on blonde hair. She looked over at james and blushed who was sitting next to her. They were already going out from middle school.

And so their first day began of a sure to be dramatic and fun filled year with the coolest high school class ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Lab partners

The first class of the first day was chemistry for the new students at springfield high. They were nervous because the teacher, Mr. Mercury whose hairy chest and myustash intimidated them said they had no choice but to have lavb partners for thwe rest of the year.

James chose d'arcy without hesitation. "oh hi babe" he said. "you look so sexy in your dress" d'arcy was wearing a dress ince it was the first day of school.

Nick joe and Kevin wanted to form a group but mr mercury said only two people so Kevin and joe were partners and nick had to choose a different partner so he chose bob Dylan because he was next to him.

Billy and jimmy decided to be partners as did kim deal and exene cervenka. Since no one else was left, black francis and tom partnered up.

They were all given there first project to work on in class so they worked on there projects but mostly talked instead of working.

"so what kind of stuff do youou like said nick to bob" "I like music a lot like singng and harmonica and sruff like that." "wow so do my brothers and me, maybe we could all start a band" "yeah thatd be cool"

But the school dance was coming up and they al needed to ask someone out to the dance.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dates

"so who are you asking to the dance billy?" said jimmy who was already billys best frend. "I don't think I wanna go. Id rather stay home and write poetry." Said billy "aww really I was thinkin we could bring our dates together I wanted to ask d'arcy" said jimmy. "shes going with james so you couldn't ask her anyway do you play any instyruments?" said billy "yeah im learnin the drums why" said jimmy "I was thinkin of starting a band but I don't know"

Anway at the dance john doe and exen cervenka showed up together and james and d'arcy showed up together and kim deal and jimmy chamberlain showed up together but everyone else just came ass friends except bob dykan and nick jonas and no one knew where they were.

Suddenly the curtain on the stage drew back and bob and nick were on styage! "we are the Dylan brothers! Now here our nmusic!"

Everyone at the dance got all excited and started dancing. Nick and bob sang relly good songs like another way to die by jacvk white and Alicia keys. Everyone except joe and Kevin who got madf because they always thought theyd make music together. "fine well just make the jonas brothers with the two of us they said"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Drama

"I did not hit here. Its not true its bullshit I did not hit her. I did not." Said jiames

"oh hi james" said billy "oh hi billy" said james "whats new with you?"

"im just sitting here thinking what about yhou?" they were at billys house since james and billy got friendshuip at the dance the night before

"I have a problem with d'arcy, she says that I hit her at the prom last night" said james

"what? Well did you?" said billy

"no its not true. Don't even ask. Whats new with you?" said james

"me and james want to start a band we think we could do much better than the Dylan brothers want to be our guitarist?"

"okay but whats the name?"

"im not sure yet maybe well think of one soon."

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

PS- my friend helped me with this one!

Chapter 5

It was morning time. Light shone in through a crack in the shades like an intruder. Tom Waits stared at his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. It would be his third day in high school today. He wasn't sure he was ready. So far, his time at his new school had been overwhelming. His only friend so far, more of an acquaintance really, was Black Francis.

"Honey, the bus will be here soon. Are you almost ready?"

"Just a minute, mom!" he yelled back, unhappy to have his thoughts interrupted.

In the past, he'd have felt okay about all of this, confident even. But that was before he'd moved to Springfield from Union Square. Before he left Martha. Now he just felt lost and that gun street girl was the cause of it all.

He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to fix a pop tart to take with him. His mom was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Have you heard from dad?" said Tom.

"Not yet. His two-day shore leave starts today though. I'm sure he'll call this afternoon."

Just the night before, Tom wondered how the same moon over his father's Chinatown fair, could look down on Illinois and find him there. They seemed so far apart and yet somehow still within reach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – the jonas estate

Finally it was the weekend and everyone was happy cause it was the weekend. At the jonas brothers house they were relacing and having fun.

"I say it is a mighty fine time for a game of cricket" said Kevin

"bloody good idea. Ill make some tea and crumpets" said joe

"oi, but don't let that traitor nick have any" said Kevin

"wouldn't think of it old chap" said joe

And they laughed and nick cried and went to his friend bob dylans house.

"wpw bob Dylan. I like your Britney spears posters" said nick

"im glad you like them nick. You're the best friend iv ever had"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – literature class

"I expect a book report from all of you by next week" said mrs. Emmy lou harris the lirtature teacher.

"aww man I hate read said bob Dylan"

"well maybe if you cut your hair you could see your book mr Dylan" said ms harris

Everyone laughed. After class bob and nick were at their lockers and said bad things about the teacher. "so far iv only liked mr Kristofferson" "yeah me too" "between keving and joe and these stupid teachers need to stop being so stupid. Theyre mad at me cause im in a band with you and they think I should be in a band with them. Theyre stupid bitches who want to control my life but im gonna do what I want to do. What do you think I should do?" "I think we should have a sleep over this weekend" "ok"

That sounds like a cool idea thought tom waits. "hey black francis, wanna hang out this Saturday night?" "im sorry I cant I have to go to church" "aww that sucks" "yeah"

So its almost Halloween and what will happen next who knows find out next time


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –halloween

"damn dude this sucks we have Halloween on school." Said tom waits

"yeah, ive always thought it should be a holiday" said gelnn danzig

"so class, do any of you have plans to go trick are treating tonight tonight?" said mr krisotfferson

"nah, that's for babys. But were gonna have fun tonight" said jimmy chamberlane "darcy is having a Halloween party for anyone wh wants to come"

-that night-

Jimmy stops by billys hjouse on way to party and rings the dootbell

"oh hi jimmy, nice costume" said billy

"yeah you too who are you?" said jimmy

"im voldemrt said billy"

So they went to the party

"wow darcy your house is so nice" said everyone

They danced to the monster mash and stuff. "hey guys my parents aren't home I have some beer" said darcy

"cool!"

They were all having so much fun but billy didn't like crowds. He stepped outside and jimmy followed him

"hey dude I just needed some fresh air"

Billy kicked darcys pumpkin off the porch and it broke

"we could go pumpkin smashing" said jimmy

"omg dude…that's the perfect name for our band! The smashing pumpkins!" said billy

"ok" said jimmy

So they went back inside

"hey guys wheres darcy I haven't seen her for 15 minutes" said james

"well lets go look for her"

So james and tom waits went looking through the house and they deciderd to check her bedroom. Darcy and john doe were having sex! "omg darcy how could you do this to me!" said james

He ran off crying and the party was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – the next day

It was Saturday so there wasn't school. Nick jonas woke up and bob dykan was fixing breakfast. "good morning he said" he had made eggs and toast "wow this is really good where did you learn how to cook like thius? Said nick jonas. "the anser my friend is blowing in the wind" said bib Dylan "haha ur funny bob. Im glad were friends. I wonder what darcys part was like, we didn't go" "idk" saidf boob

After the part last night james and jimmy slept over at billys house. Theyd invited him over cuz he was derpressed. "im sorry james but you can find someone better. She doesn't appreciate you and that's stupid" said jimmy. "yeah man she relly hurt yr crème feelings" said billy

"Your right guys, we shoud have beens friends all along. We don't need darcy to start a abnd! Besides kim deal plays bass well ask her"

"k" said billy and jimmy

Billys mom came into the room. "hi billys friends." "oh hi martha corgan" said jimmy and james (itsd not the same Martha as tom waits!) "Billy do you still want to go bowling today?" said Martha corgan "sure mom can my friends come too?" "k" she said.

Tom waits and black francis went to the mall that day and went to hot topic to look for som t-shits. Then they went to the food court. "lets have mcdonalds" said black francius "no man eat too much of that and youll get fat" said tom waits. "well lets have chick fil a then" said black francis. Exene and kim deal were also at the food cout so they went n said hi. "oh hi girls" said tom waits. "some party last night huh said kim deal" "yeah tell me about it said black franics "this has been a crazy first week of school." They continued to eat together and chat. "you all wanna go see a movie? The new Friday the 13th is out and it looks pretty rad" said black francis" "yeah we'd loved too!" said exene. So tom waits and kim deal went and so did black francis and exene. The movie was really cool and had lots of gore. It was relly brutal and stuff. The best part was when the guy gpot shot with an arrow and ran over the gril wit his boat

"wpw I really liked that said black fdrancis" "yeah me too, maybe we should all do this again sometime" said tom waits. "k" said the girls. They wanted to double date next weekend too

Nick came back home and walked into the room he shared with joe and Kevin. "hey guys whats up." But they ignored him. They were makin music on there laptop. "we don't need you anymore" they said. "fine ill just go back to bobs house so he did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Monday

It was now the second week of class. The class was in music class and the teacher this tyear was mr hank willams. "hi class were here to lern music. Im going to teach u all country music."

"aww" the class groaned. The only kinda music they didn't like was country and rap! (it should start with a c lol). But they learned it neway and it wasn't so bad cause they were all good at music. Then it was time fer lunch. They were serving miso soup and chcken teriyaki (^_^). When nick jonas walked out a the lunch line keving and joe throw their miso soup at him. "take that u loser" they said and laughed. Nick sat down next to bob Dylan though and they talked for the rest of lunch.

Meanwhile kim deal and exene cervka were talking to the other gurls about their dates last weekenbd but darcy didn't care xause shes a bitch, "jeez darcy james relly liked you, its mean to chewat on him" but darcy didn't listen and went outside to smoke. "shes a sociopath" they said at the lunch table"yeah she cant love anyone"

For chemistry class mr freddy mercury (like the element not the planbet lol) let them all dissect ferrets. Joe and keving through ferret guts at nick. "take that u loser" they said and laughed.

The last class of the day was litertur with ms emmy lou harris. "hey class me n mr Williams decded to have a class play. Were doing the black rider if you wanna be in it please audition" most of the class were interested because this woulds be there first High School Musical!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – gym class

The gym teachers were the village people and they made the class werk rellt hard. Chad and sharpay got to sit out cause they were cheerleaders but everyone else had to play. Joghn doe was realy good at basketball.

While they were in the showers someone found tom waits unconscious bleeding from his head. Someone had hitted him with a bat and was in the school! So they called the police and they got the attacker so it was ok. Tom went to the nurse office and got to go home early. "aww he lucky to go home early."

They had a assembly too which was about being a good student like Ashley Krueger who was the best student ever at springwood high. Most people fell asleep though cause assemblies are borig. Then black frasncis threw eggs at the speakers! Everyone laughed but he had to go to prinvipals officel "darn" he said "my parents r gonna be mad " But principal Johnny cash let him off easy cause he was nice. "just don't do it again mister cause I don't like trouble makers. You walk the line and there'll be nothing to worry about"

Afyer school black francis visited tom waits house to make sure he was okay and he was cause he had a bandage on his head. Billy jimmy and james decided to race bikes that day. Billy go thit by a car but it was ok cause he had a helmet on. "maybe we should go to exenes pool party tonight" so they did

Exene was having a pool party which she told everyone about yesterday and she could have one because springwood was warm most of the year even thought it was October. John doe, Kevin, joe, and kim deal showed up first. Exene was already there cause it was her house. Then darcy showed up after james, jimmy, and billy but she and james just ignored each other and everyone listened to some taylor swift while they swam. Then it started storming so they had to quit the party and lightning hit the pool while darcy was still in it! "nooo" said hames and he jumped into the pool but the water was relly hot and he got burned. He pulled darcy out neway and went to the hostipal.

To be continue…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chaper 12

James waited by darcys hospital bed unconscious until she woke up.

"omg darcy im so glad ur okay. I pulled you out of the pol…I still love you."

"go away james I hate you. Id rather die than be around you."

James ran out of the hospital crying. He told billy and jimmy the next day

"that stupid bitch!" said billy. "yeah agreed jimmy"

"I no what will cheer you up james" said billy "lets audition for the school musical. I bet we can blow them all"

"away" added jimmy

Billys mom was nice so she let them all camp in the backyard that night even though it was a school night


End file.
